Smile of Understanding :)
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Trio And team Story ...With A Beautiful Bond With their Acp sir Set After *Acp Pradyuman Giraftar* Peep Inside ...R and R /\


..Hii everyone ...

Set After : Acp Praduman Giraftar ...

* * *

After case sloved ...

All returned to their home ...

Salunkhe sir and acp sir moving in same ...Car ...

Sal (notice smiling Acp ) : Kyu Boss Bada muskura rhe ho ...Woh bhi akele akele ...kya hua hai ...

Acp : Kuch nhi ...yr bass ...

Sal : Dil ko sukoon mila hai kyu ...

Acp : Haan ...Aaj Bahut dino Baad ...

Sal : Chalo Acha ...Samjh tho aaya ...

Acp : Kya ..

Sal : Ki buddhe Ho gaye ho ...Samjh ne ki capability ..kaam hoti jaa rhi hai ...

Acp : Oooo..(realised friends word) what ...mein buddha ...tu buddha ...

Sal : Mein nhi tu buddha.

Acp : Aage dekhke chla Car ...Accident na karwa dena ...

Sal : Ek baat bolu Acp ..

Acp : Phir koi mazak (but looked at Salunkhe seroius face ..) Kya Baat hai ..

Sal : Mujhe lagta hai abhijeet ...bahut hurt hai Yrr ...

Acp : Kyu ...Kya hua ..

Sal : Yr woh lab mein aaya ..tha tho pata hai na kya hua tha ...Media ne ...aur mein ne bhi (lowed his tone)

Acp : Woh ...samjhta hai yrr chill karo ...sab plan ka part tha ...hmm do'nt worry ...

Salunkhe drop him ...

Otherside ...

Two ppl standing In ...Road ...waiting for some one ...

P1 : Pata n Kha rhe jata hai ..

P2 : Aa rha hoga yrr ..

P1 : tum bol rhe ho yeh ...

P2 : Koi aur hai ...bolne ke liye ..

P1 : Kya hua Hai abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi .hua hai Daya ..lo aa gaya tumhara khabri ...

Kabhri gave him information ...they went back to their quill journey began towards their home ...

Inside quill ...

Daya Looked at abhijeet ...silently ...in head rest position ...

Daya : Abhijeet ...Aaj freddy aur vivek ne Had Kardi ...hai na ...Shock ...

Abhijeet : Hmm ...unko Chinta thi iss liye ...

Daya : Aree phir bhi ...

Abhijeet : Hmmm ..

Daya ...he sensed His buddy has no interest in talking right now ,,,,Chalo ghar aa gaya ...

Abhijeet : Step down fron quill went directly to his room ...

Daya notice his buddies ...action (pov) Kya Hua Iss jab se aaya hai ...chup chap sa hai ...(He ordered dinner went to his room ...get fresh ..)

Inside Abhijeet room

Abhijeet ...throw his coat ...on bed put his batch ...gun ...Sat in chair ...closed his eyes ...voice ecohed ...

_Abhijeet yeh kya kiya tum ne ...Acp ko Maar diya ...Ek baat btao Abhijeet tumhara nishan bahut acha hai na ...(a media girl asking) Kya apne yeh sab ...Acp bane ke liye kiya ...(he open his eyes_ )

Abhijeet trembled He was not able to get his Feeling He is blaming himself for what? it was a plan still he has a feeling which he is not understanding, Heard Knock on the door.

Daya Andar aayo yrr ...Knock ...kab se karne lage...

DAya : Aree Boss ...Soch thoda ...Sanskar dikha doo tumko ..

Abhijeet : Maar khaoge ..

Daya : Abhi tho khana khane ka mOod Hai

Abhijeet : Mein Bna deta hoon...

Daya : Boss Order ...Kar diya Hai Yrr ...Abhijeet koi Baat hai Kya

Abhijeet : Mein Fresh hoke Aaya ...

Daya : Abhii mujhe n btaoge ...

Abhijeet : Aisa kuch n Yrr Jada ...Mat socho ...

Daya : Kaisa na sochu ...Bolo abhii ...Kyaa Baat Hai

Abhijeet :kuch nhi

Daya : Please Yrr Bolo

Abhijeet becomes hyper: Please Daya Kuch Nhi Please Leave me alone. I want rest As well Silence Please

Daya (whispered) Abhii

Abhijeet Realized his pitch and rudeness level in his tone Slapped mentally himself

AAbhijeet : Daya I m Sorrry Please yr.. Sach mere bhai Kuch nhi hai Bas Bahut thaka Hoon Bhookh Bhi lagi hai yr aur kuch nhi chalo khate hai aayo

Daya : Hm..chalo Khate hai (left place )

Abhijeet Shut his Eyes in regret for shouting on his Pal Like this ..wothout any reason He was scolding himself : Abhijeet tu Na Ullu hai Bekar main hi Sabne Sharpshine bolke Sar chada rakh hai , Gussa tak tho controll Hota nhi Ab Kya Dekh kaisa Udaas Ho gaya Hai..

Daya Came looked abhijeet Talking himself : Khud ko Daantna Sirf baki mere bhai ko Kuch mat bolna Abhijeet sahab Samjhe Aur baki rahi Baat Gusse ki Tho Woh Kabhi Na kaam Hoga Na controll

Abhijeet replied : Jii Sahab . Abby tu

Daya : Dinner karle

Both Buddy took their Dinner in silence as Abhijeet was Again Looking so Much Down. He was sitting having dinner in the down head, so Daya was busy in examining His buddy He Is very much anxious To know what reason making His buddy Tense, But Big B Is Not ready to Open his Mouth. If Small B tried he will repeatedly get Good scold This Time No Mano Session Given By the BIG B.

Acp sir Home

He was Resting in his garden swing enjoying Cool breeze, he looked at his phone Unlock his Phone's Gallery where So many Moments are Capture by him quietly. He think Than Open Contact Dailled His Pure heart Officer.

"Hello Freddy"

"Jii sir"

"Kya kar rhe the"

"Ku..kuch nhi sir wife ke sath khana bnaa rha tha"

"Acha ..wife ke sath ya Wife ke liye"

"aree Sir,..wife ke liye"

"Humko Tho kabhi nhi khilaya kuch"

"Main kal Le aata hoon sir.. Abhi wife chilla rhi hai "

"Acha Thik hai.. Waise Woh Khane ka Offer sirf fromality tho "

"Nhi sir kal leke aayunga pakka"

"Phir Main bina Breakfast kiye ayunga"

"Jiisir"

"good night "

"Goog Night sir"

He cut the call smiled After Remembering Few minute chit-chat with his innocent Officer He sensed his Officer Red Face while saying "_aree Sir,..wife Ke Liye"_. He rested his head again memory flashed in his mind of today's morning His Officer condition After his Dead drama his Officer's Teary eyes Always makes Him sad the words from his sharpest Officer. The silent From his Lady Officer whom He considers As his Daughter. Again Statrt Scrooling His contact

"hello Tasha"

"Yes Sir Aap thik hai "

"Haan thik hoon tum btao kya kar rhi thi"

"Kuch nhi sir Bass Tv dekh rhi thi Aap Btaye"

"Bass Kuch nhi Kar rha tha, tumhare Haath ki Chai Peene ka MAan tha "

"Aa jaye sir Jab apka Maan ho "

"Acha tasha Beta Main sorry "

"Kis liye sir"

"Woh plan" Acp Of cid Mumbai stammering, Because this Officer is fearless when she is Informal from them

"You must be"

"Tasha"

"Jii Aise koi plan bnata hai Aapko pata "

"sorry again"

"No"

"Sorry Agan nd again Tasha Beta "

"Ok Fine Apko Chai peeni Padegi "

"Done.. Good Night "

"Good night Sir"

He took A Deep breath he has to fulfill penallty for his mistake is really very sweet given by his Officer Cum Daughter. He loved to Have this type of Punishment Daily. But He Knows while having tea How many sweet lectures He will get, But he is ready

"Tasha Ke sath Vivek ki Daant sun lunga Abhi usko Enjoy karne deta hoon " he thinks.

As he is already warded by A Good Scold From his Buddy, For a change always Today He gets Scoleden By His Would be Daughter-in-law. ( Ahem Ahem My reviewer get who is )

At last He dailled The No. of His Younger son

"Hello Sir Aap thik hai koi"

"Ab Kya problem main hi call karta hoon"

"Jii "

"kaise ho "

"Thik Hoon sir Aap btaye "

He Sense Some Tense In his voice

"Daya"

"Kuch nhi sir Bas"

"Kya hua HAi"

"Abhijeet Ajeeb Harkate kar rha hai"

"Kya Kuch bola kya uss ne "

"Nhi sir irritate Ho rha hai Baat Bat mein Bina Kuch Bole Dinner Finish kiya uss ne Aur Sabse Badi baat Mujh Par chikha Woh "

Acp was stunt After listening The Symptoms Of _"Ajeeb Harkate"_

"Daya Yeh Kya Baat Hui Ho Sakta hai Woh Thankan "

"Nhi Sir woh aisa Element Hi nhi hai jo thake, Pura Hafte Full day Duty Karta hai Kabhi Bhi Khud Leave mangata hai Full day chhodo Halfday bhi Nhi leta hai

Its Really Hard for Acp Sir To controll His Laufgter.

"Acha sunno main baat karta hoon "

" Aapne call kyu ki thi sir"

"Sorry Ke liye Daya"

"Hainn...Acha Plan Ke liye "

"Hm"

"Aapne galat kiya sir humdar gaye the "

"Pata hai Par"

"I understand sir par bas Dimagh samjh rha hai par har baat jaruri nhi Ki dil bhi samjh jaye ..Please Aap sorry na bole "

"Thank you beta Acha tum So jao Good night Abhieet ki phikar na karo ok "

"Jii sir "

At Last He call Abhijeet no He think

"tum se tho maafi mang ni hi hai Yeh Phone Utha Kyu nhi rha hai "

At Last He Heared A voice but heavy.

"Hello "

"yess sir koi Kaam Tha "

"Ek baat Btao Tumlogo ko call Kar ne ke liye Kaam Ya Thik Na hona jaruri hai"

Abhijeet was confused By this question

"Pata n sir "

"Uff Abhijeet"

"Jii sir "

"Kaise ho"

"thik hon sir ...aap Btaye "

"Main bhi thik hoon Abhijeet I M sorry '

"Sirrr Kyu Aap aise"

"Plan ke wajah se tumko Sabse Jada problem hui"

A tear Rolled from the eyes of Abhijeet, Yess He was hurt

"koi Baat nhi sir It's okk yeh tho duty thi "

"Phir bhi Beta"

Abhijeet soundlessly crying His injured Soul is now healed by love filled words from his father acted as Medicine and Pain his know rolling in the form of tears.

"Mujhe pata hai tumko kaisa laga hoga jab sab tum se pooch rhe honge ki tum Acp bane ke liye " He stopped after Listing Sniffing

"Tum ro rhe Abhijeet "

"nhi sir" *sniff*

"Abhijeet Stop crying Shh"

Now this was enough for Abhijeet

"Main dar gaya tha sir aap par goli chala tho din par dar gaya main sab kuch kho deta hoon sir aur khushi jada din chalti hi nhi"

"Abhijeet Calm down chup"

"Phir woh media walo ne poocha ki main acp bnaa chata hoon kya iss liye main ne appko " *sobbed*

"Abhijeet " *soft tone*

"i'm Okk Sir "

"Sab main ne hi bola tha Karne ko Phir Mujhe kuch bh nhi hua hai "

"Aapko Kabhi kuch nhi hoga sir "

"Hm.. Ek Baat dhyan se Suno Har baat Ko dil se lagake baith Jate Ho..phir tumhara bhai Ajeeb Harkate Mujhe btaata hai..Dimagh Sir case solve karne main lagao aur khush kaise rha jaye issmain lagao Bekar ki Baat mat socho Samjhe "

he get *silence from other side *

"Abhijeet"

"Ji sir"

"Samjhe"

"yes sir"

"Kya baat hai beta"

"Sir Main ankhe band karta hoon Tho wahi sab Aata hai Ankho ke aage main"

"Galta Soch rhe ho Abhijeet iss liye Agar yeh drama tum na karte tho Shayad yeh Aaj ki Hakikat Hoti"

"Sir please Aap aise"

"Haan Thik hai nhi bolta hai aisa "

"Aur suno samjhata hoon "

"Sir main samjh gaya "

"Good Chalo Ab so jao "

"Goodnight"

Acp Nodded his head : Bahut Jada sochta hai yeh lekin bilkul galata direction main uff .,...Than he notice few message in his poped

"Sir kal Ka Breakfast main leke aa rha hoon Pakka good night" Freddy

He smiled Answered Him

"ok Good Night :) "

"Sir Kal Evening main Chai Ki punishment hai Apki *shy smilly, with a cool smilly *"

He shook his head on childish behavior of his only lady cop Answered

"Done dear "

"So jao acp waise bhi tumko Neend kaam aati hai ...Buddhe Hone ki nishani hai "

Acp Laughed his buddy always make him laugh

"Buddha Hoga tu Jo so rha hai "

Still he was waiting for Special good night Wish

Duo Home

Abhijeet Came out from his room Found Daya Sitting in sofa

"Soya nhi"

"Tum Pareshan Atma Jaise baithe rhoge tho mujhe tho neend Bahut achi aayegi kyu "

"Haan Pata hai pata hai So Jao ab"

"Hm..So"

"Kya so"

"Gyaan Mila"

"Haan "

"Dimagh mein ghusa"

"Haan Ghus Gaya" *Irritated*

"Chalo Acha hai kisi ki tho samjh Aaya tumko"

"Abby Maar khake soyega"

"Nhi Maar ke sone ka maan "

"Hat bhag Subha nautanki ki tho dekhna "

"Thik hai Thik hai Jata Hoon"

Both entered inside their respective room And Message To Their Mentor. Acp sir Phone Beeped. He smile and Open Found two Special Message

Thank you Sir Apne Bahut Help Ki Abhijeet Abb Normal Hai ...Good Night ...woh sir Tasha ke ghar hum lene Aa jayenge " Daya

" Good night Sir thank you Sir, Daya Sach main bahut Pareshan tha meri wajah se ..Hum apko Tasha ke ghar drop karenge kal Thankx once again sir " Abhijeet

Uff Kitni Baar thank You Karte hai yeh dono *smiled* Anwered

"Ok Aajana Ab so jao good night *smilly*"

*Sometime Small Conversation heals Biggest Wound of hearts And Give Smile *

* * *

**R and R**

**Rhia Dubey**


End file.
